


Trickle

by LucyRasmussen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRasmussen/pseuds/LucyRasmussen
Summary: I've had this in my head for so long, and finally found a way to write it down.





	Trickle

**Author's Note:**

> Cassie, Cole and their relationship with water.

Title: Trickle

Disclaimer: not mine.

Notes: I do not claim that the show ends as described below, but a part of me would love sunny skies at the end of it all.

 _Edited October 4th_  

 

1\. The Shower

 

It's been years since he last took a real shower.

He and Ramse got by with whatever bodies of water they found, lakes or half working wash basins. 

The facility has tepid showers with crappy water pressure and recycled pieces of soap.

But an actual shower with steaming water, scented soap and never ending warmth was something unfathomable.

He can hear her scuttle around out there, he can feel her gaze through the half open door. 

 

2\. The Bath

 

Cassie can't do bathtubs.

Physically can't make herself go in them anymore.

It's a shame because the old her loved bubble baths and candles and a glass of red wine to complete the experience.

But the mere sight of one makes her break out in a cold sweat.

Though now that she's a professional time traveller, she finds that in the past it's the tub or nothing.

So on a rainy night in 1899, she spends a lot of time staring at the steaming bathtub before her.

"You getting in?"

She watches as he eases himself in and stares at her expectantly.

Her stomach is contorting, and she can feel something pushing her insides apart.

"Cass?"

She shakes her head and bolts back to the bedroom.

It takes a few minutes before she can feel him sitting down behind her, enveloping her in damp skin and re assuring words.

He leads her back, one step at a time.

"You don't have to go in alone."

 

3\. The Lake

 

"So what's the big deal about swimming naked?"

She has to laugh at his perplexed face that skinny dipping is really something special in her time.

Something you do when no one is watching, or when you're drunk or in Cassie's case, on a dare.

He also doesn't understand swimming (or running, for that matter) unless for functionality.

But tonight when they're sitting by the fire, their horses huffing in the night air, the lake in front of them looks very tempting.

She gets up and strips out of her clothes and makes a run for it.

She can hear his voice behind her, half resigned and half amused.

 

He catches up when they are waist deep, with no barriers between them. She feels heady and free.

Just cool water, stars and eachother. 

Time should just stop at this very moment, she thinks.

 

4\. The Rain

 

Jones sends them on a mission to retrieve something in New York City in 1976.

New York City in 1976 is hot. He wonders if she does it purpose sometimes.

They complete their mission pretty quickly, as it's only a document they need to bring back.

The rest of the time they spend in bed with the fan blowing cool air into the room.

On the third day, though, the heat gets to them and they get into a fight.

Not just a fight, the fight to end all fights.

He doesn't even remember what triggered it, and who said what to make it escalate.

She storms out and slams the door hard enough for the walls to rattle.

Hours later, he hears the door creak open and she walks in, still not too pleased with him, or herself.

"It's too hot, Cole"

He pulls her close and they sit on the fire escape when the clouds suddenly gather above them.

Before they can even consider what that means, the rain comes down in big heavy sleets. Her sundress is soaked and her hair is matted against her head, he thinks he's never seen anything more beautiful.

 

5\. The Ocean

 

They save time.

The world doesn't end and everyone lives.

They move to Florida six weeks later.

 

The first night, they walk along the beach letting the waves wash over their feet, and it's normal and it's nice.

Nicer then she could have ever imagined.


End file.
